A Conversation
by LeavesAreGreeen
Summary: Yuzuriha drops by Akastuki's shop and gives him new hope. Follow up to 'Admiration'. Implied Hiiragi Tsubasa/Akatsuki Kyouji.
**Author's note:** I'm back! Sigh, the last story made me sad so I decided to continue. I love Yuzuriha he's such a diva I swear! Akatsuki and him have this lovely bromance thing going on and that makes me so happy heehee. I just had to write about it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

After that unexpected meeting with his first crush, Akatsuki could only hope that his day would continue on smoothly without any disturbances. It was bad enough to be seen by Hiiragi-kun and even more so cause he looked like a complete mess. It was way too early in the morning for goodness sake! Mondays are and will always be the worst.

Hiirahi-kun looked really good though. Perhaps even more regal and fine than back high school. He truly looked like a President. No doubt Ayanagi Academy has been excelling under his leadership.

Akatsuki felt a slight twinge in his heart when he thought about his high school days. So immature and naïve he was back then with a temper to boot. By the grace of some God he had friends who could tolerate him. He had seen no point of going out of his way to impress people after all. He much preferred to keep to himself and it was easier that way.

Speaking of friends, he felt guilty for not keeping in contact with the two people whom he had considered more than just fellow council members. Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Sazanami Sakuya. Those two were always together but still included Akatsuki in their circle and invited him to tea parties. He had heard from a few acquaintances he had kept in touch with that they were doing pretty well in the music industry. Their names are quite well known and even Otori Istuki is on his way to world wide fame.

It hurt and was a bitter reminder that he had given up realizing his dreams. Nevertheless, he was proud that the ex Kao Council members are living up to the Ayanagi Academy name.

 _I'm the black sheep, huh?_

He could not complain though. His business was doing pretty well and he loved his flowers. They are living proof that the once fiery orange head could grow and nurture something as beautiful as flowers. Furthermore, unlike people, flowers were more forgiving.

Over the years, Akatsuki realized that he had become calmer than he was before. He was no longer doing things on an impulse but instead thinking through it properly before he acted. He had learnt how to be patient with customers who have trouble deciding on what flowers to get. He felt satisfied when the customers leave shop happy with their purchases. Besides the occasional first time customers, those who frequently patronized his shop were more appreciative of flowers and knew what they wanted. Now those were the people who he could connect with. Not the ones who just want to buy flowers and impress their dates and subsequently blaming him because their dates were allergic or did not like the flowers. Yeah, starting his shop had not been easy either. He had financial crunches in the beginning and issues with the flowers not adapting well to the environment. Everything turned out fine in the end. His business flourished and it looked like it would be there to stay for a long time.

*Ding!*

 _Time to stop daydreaming and get to work._

"Good afternoon and welcome. May I-"

" _Ooh la la,_ so it's true~ _Bonjour_!"

"Yuzuriha?"

" _Oui_ , the one and only!"

Standing in front of him was his old team mate looking as handsome as he had remembered him to be. His trademark long, luxurious green hair had not lost it's shine. He was clad head to toe with some expensive designer clothing and seemed to sparkle in his own way like a model featured in a glamorous advertisement. It could probably be due to the fact that he was standing in front of the section with roses. Now that made a beautiful picture. This just proved how the lives they lead now are so drastically different.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course~ That was so mean of you, cutting us off like that! Completely unacceptable! Do you know how long we tried to look for you? You even changed your number and when we tried contacting you at your school they said you don't study there anymore! It's like you disappeared, Akatsuki."

 _I disappeared for a reason._

"I hope that you are satisfied now that you have seen me."

 _I've left all the memories behind._

"Why did you leave?"

"It doesn't matter."

 _This is where I can start my life anew and in peace._

"Nope, that's not an answer. And I will not be satisfied till I have a decent conversation with you.

 _I don't want to go back._

"Besides, we can have lunch together like old times with Hiiragi-kun and the rest!"

 _No, stop!_

"No, thank you, I've had my lunch already."

"Oh, come on, Akatsuki. We both know you're lying plus you've always been easy to read."

"I'm not lying- Oh, look, a customer. I have a business to run here so I would appreciate it if you kindly be on your way."

Yuzuriha looked like he wanted to argue but the lady that had just came in started bombarding Akatsuki with requests that never seemed to end. The orange haired man felt just the tiniest bit guilty when he saw the former council member looking dejected.

 _It's for the best._

Yuzuriha turned to leave, looking back at his old friend before walking out the door.

 _Yes, move on with your life._

* * *

Akatsuki was finally done for the day. All that was left to do was to pack up and go home for a good night's rest. He had been so busy since Yuzuriha left. Now that he was finally alone, his thoughts came rushing back to him. He replayed the day's events in his head frowning when a single blue haired man's face kept popping up.

 _No! I tried to forget. I tried to push it all away. Why is it coming back to me?_

Akatsuki had not realized that he was crying till his vision became blurry.

 _Ahahaha. Pathetic._

Going back to wipe his eyes repeatedly was futile as fresh tears kept falling. Soon, his breathing became hard and ragged. He had always been a heavy crier. Once he started, there was no stopping. He did not hear the ding of the door nor did he hear the light footsteps approaching him. He did, however, feel the warmth of someone's hand on his back.

The hand started to stroke him gently, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. It's alright, let it all out."

Looking up, he saw tell tale green hair of his ex teammate, "Yu-Yuzuriha?" Akatsuki blinked a few times to get rid of the tears out of his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry, I forgot my sunglasses and you weren't out front so I thought I'd find you here."

"After that awkwardly tense conversation just now, any normal person would have just left you know."

"Well, I'm not just _any_ normal person and besides didn't I tell you that you've always been easy to read? You looked like you wanted to cry when I mentioned Hiiragi's name."

"Wha-what?! No, I didn't!" The orange head sputtered out, feeling embarrassed.

Yuzuriha smiled sympathetically, "No, you didn't, but you were in pain right?" he reached into his pocket to pull out a green handkerchief

"Pathetic, huh? A grown man in his twenties reduced to a crying mess on the floor," Akatsuki wiped the remaining tears on his face with the handkerchief that Yuzuriha handed to him. He felt a bit self-conscious being seen like this but at this moment, he was really grateful to have his old friend by his side.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. I know you love him, Akatsuki," Yuzuriha's voice softened concern clearly etched on his face.

"Wonderful. If I'm that easy to figure out perhaps he already knows about it too. Pathetic, really."

"Don't be like that! Why are you so intent on putting yourself down?"

"What's there to like? I'm not exactly a ball of sunshine here. I'm moody, I don't give a damn about playing nice and look where that landed me!"

"Come on, Akatsuki! Look at this!" He gestured at the shop, "You certainly are doing something very commendable! Your flowers are growing well and are absolutely _gorgeous_ and the shop looks great!"

"...I could have been with you guys," it's something the orange head had always regretted. However much he had found solace in this business, he still missed the days where he could sing and perform.

"I would scold you for disappearing but I'm gonna leave that for another day. What's more important is that I'm here now so you should stop pushing me away and we can be together again like old times!"

"I can't, Yuzuriha. I've tried so hard to forget about everything but there's always a constant reminder when his face pops up in the news or when some old acquaintance casually mentions him. What's even worse is that I even dream of us back when we were all happy together in high school. I-I really miss you guys... and most of all, _him_ ," There, he said it. Funny how after 10 years of suppressing, a simple act of comfort on his green haired friend's part made him unable to hold back anymore. He can never hide his true feelings from his ex-team mate.

Yuzuriha clasped the orange head's hands with his own, "You know, Hiiragi-kun has been looking for you," a knowing smile played on his lips.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

I'm serious, Akatsuki. You should have seen his face when Inumine-kun called him. 'Hiiragi-senpai! I saw Angry Hamster-senpai!' You remember Inumine-kun don't you?"

"Inumine? Angry... Hamster... Senpai?"

At this point, Akatsuki was lost. Nevermind the insulting nickname. His own team had called him that and other variations of his full name instead of properly addressing him as 'Akatsuki-senpai'.

"Well, cause you're short and your hair makes you look like a hamster... Hey, don't glare at me! It's the juniors that have affectionately nicknamed you! Besides, you're missing the point here. Akatsuki, I'm saying that Hiiragi-kun dropped by your shop on purpose."

 _He came to find me...?_

"Geez... You don't think that Hiiragi-kun came here by mere coincidence do you? Ayanagi Academy is all the way over at the other end you know. If he wanted flowers, there were plenty of florists in that area."

"B-but he looked surprised to see me..."

"Of course! Meeting someone again for the first time after 10 years I don't think anyone would know how to react."

"Oh..." Akatsuki could not believe what he was hearing. Based on what Yuzuriha was saying, it looked like Hiiragi-kun did not forget about him after all.

"You get what I'm saying, don't you?" There was a full on smirk on the green haired man's face now, "So, Akatsuki, what say you to a lunch date with me and the rest on of these days? Dinner, if you're too busy."

"I say yes, Yuzuriha," he gave a small smile and nodded. Akatsuki did not know what to think but it may not be so bad to catch up with the rest of his fellow ex-council members.

" _Très bien_! Now give me your phone number and then tell me which day you are free and also we have to have our own alone time I want hear everything you've been up to-" Yuzuriha went on and on excitedly about their get together plans and Akatsuki listened patiently. He was happy to have his friend back and relieved that Yuzuriha had so easily accepted him.

And then, a thought occurred to him. If Hiiragi-kun just came to visit him, he actually did not need to buy flowers. However, he still bought a bouquet of white and orange camellias and left. Whether is was a coincidence or not, there was no denying the fact that in the language of flowers orange and white camellias mean 'waiting' and 'longing' respectively.

Maybe his feelings are not so unrequited after all.

* * *

 **Author's note:** By the way, I used the Japanese meaning of the camellias.

I'm not kidding though Akatsuki really reminds me of an angry hamster trolololol. They never showed the rest of the Kao Council's team but I like to think that Akatsuki's team would have teased him just to get a rouse out of their tsundere senpai.


End file.
